Cotton is an important and valuable field crop which is used to manufacture textile products, oil, animal feed, cordage and other non-woven products. Cotton production today is based mainly on cultivation of varieties of the species Gossypium hirsutum, known as Upland cotton. These cotton varieties are generally preferred for their high lint yield potential, early maturity, and adaptation to adverse climatic and growing conditions. On the other hand, the quality of Upland cotton lint is considered low to medium.
Varieties of another species, G. barbadense, known as Pima cotton, constitute only 5-8% of the world cultivated cotton area. Pima varieties typically produce superior lint having long, strong and fine fibre. On the other hand, these varieties usually have low yield potential, require a long growing season, and can only be cultivated in warm regions.
Cotton lint quality is measured by a number of measures including fibre length, strength and micronaire. Accordingly, the lint quality is considered higher when the fibre is longer, stronger and finer when the fibre is fully matured in open boll. The present invention provides a new G. hirsutum variety producing lint having long fibre length, as well as good strength and mid-range micronaire.